A New begining For Us Both
by BeastBoii
Summary: sasuke is the next closes thing that naruto has after iruka so when narutos dream is in jeapordy whats sasuke suppose to do? NARUSASU A squeeze of lemon and will be ALOT more in ahead chapters so be on the look out R&R ONEGAI


Ever since I was little people hated me, anytime I tried to talk to people they would turn around and glare at me. As soon I saw the glare I knew what they were going to say, everyone always said "WHY DONT YOU DIE AND LEAVE US ALONE." I would walk away and hide behind a wall and cry till my eyes were sore. I always thought 'when they say they want to be alone, do they ever think that maybe being alone makes you sad, it makes you feel worthless, and it makes you feel as if you shouldn't have been born. Do they ever think that maybe when they say this to other people that they would feel this way?' The only person that used to be nice to me was Hinata, but when her parents found out they told her to stay away from me and since then she never talked to me again. There were times that I would see her staring at me and I knew she felt sorry for me. I hated people that felt sorry for me because I don't need their pity. Once she came up to me and said "hey naruto how are you? Do you want to sit with me and my friends" "why??" "so that you don't sit here alone" "I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!! WHAT IF I LIKED BEING ALONE!! DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT?" She walked away and I could tell I had hurt her feelings, at first I wanted to say 'I'm sorry' to her but in time I got over it. One day when I got into school, I saw all the girls surrounding this desk that was right next to mine. When the teacher came in he ordered them to sit down, I looked beside me and I saw this raven hair and onyx eyes boy and I thought 'great a new person to hate me.'

(Sauske P.O.V)

I was so annoyed when all those girls were surrounding me, I wanted to punch all of them. All of a sudden my teacher told them to sit down and I thought 'THANK GOD!' I looked beside me and I saw this blond and blue eyes boy look at me and I felt myself blush. I thought 'he is pretty cute, WAIT WHAT! WHY DID I SAY THAT! OKAY FORGET ABOUT IT!' I tried to forget about it but I couldn't and I started fighting with myself in my head. While having this fight I didn't hear the teacher calling on me, I felt a tap on my shoulder and without turning around I said "what." I heard someone whisper to me but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I turned around and saw it was the blond kid and he said "the teacher is calling you" I looked up and the teacher yelled "Sasuke Uchiha! WOULD YOU PLEASE COME UP HERE AND TELL THE CLASS ABOUT YOURSELF," I looked around the class and everyone was smiling except the blond boy. I kept looking around and saw some weird pink headed girl waving at me. I turned around after giving her a glare and told the teacher "if they already know my name then there is nothing else to tell," "you can…" I cut him off and said "NO! THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW ANYTHING BECAUSE IM NOT HERE TO MAKE FRIENDS!" The teacher ignored my comment and started to teach the class, I looked over at the blond boy and noticed he was sleeping and I thought "wow he must really be tired but he looks like he doesn't care about school." When we went to lunch I notice him sitting by himself I asked the pink headed girl that past by me "why is he sitting alone" "who" I pointed to the blond boy and she said "you mean Naruto, he sits alone because he has no friends, and nobody likes him" "oh" "yeah It sucks too because he has no family either" "what do you mean" "his family was killed the day that he was born" "oh." I thought 'man he's has a rough life and I thought I was the only one with one.'

(Narutos P.O.V)

Naruto sat at the table opening his paper bag and removed his onigiri. He smiled at himself admiering his crafty work,because he shaped his onigiri to look like him and this time they werent too loose or too sticky they were just right,unlike his this he automaticaly snapps back to his unpleaseant life "whats wrong with me" he said,starting to sobb he puts his head down so that he could hide his misery and silently started to cry,until he felt a tap on his shoulder. with his head still stuck to the table he vigorusly wipped his eyes then looked up to see Sasuke.

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

"Ca-can i sit here?" he said with the same blank look as always "what ever" he said as he saw his soaked sleeves of his orange jacket he quicly averted his eyes to his blue ones but noticed the onigiri"did you make those yourself? he commented."Like you even care" Naruto growled and stormed off.

(Narutos P.O.V)

"whats wrong with that guy" naruto whisperd to himself as he made his way to the verociously pushed the door wide open to see sasuke standing their with two onigiri in his hands "whats the deal with you?" naruto said as he took a step foward. The names Uchiha sasuke and i was just trying to cheer you up, i mean i knew that you were crying...why?" Naruto backed up into the fence and slid down to the floor and sasuke came and sat next to him and handed him the onigiri and naruto began to spill.

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

by the time naruto was done 'spilling' his life out at sasuke he has devouerd the onigiri and was wanting more so sasuke gave him the rest of his share. Sasuke chuckeld to himself as he stared into his blue eyes and involentarily got closer you have some rice on your face...let me get it. so he leaned in closer and licked the rice grain off that was just on the side of his lip."naruto..ithink im falling for you"naruto blushed in an instant but stuck in place from all the affection,because it was the most he ver got from the day he was born until sasuke placed his lips on his.

**(Naruto P.O.V)**

Naruto broke the kiss and stared blankly at Sasuke. 'Why did he just kiss me?!' I kept staring at him till he began to say "look Naruto I know you think it's kind of weird but I am falling for you" "umm…how can you be falling for me if you barley even know me" "that's the thing, I want to get you know you better" "um…but why" "because that's what a friend would do" "friend?? You actually want to be my friend??" "Yep dobe" "hey I don't like you calling me that!" "Oh well get used to your nickname." We began to laugh and then the bell rang for us to go back to class. Me and Sasuke were walking back to class but then some kids when up to him and they were talking. I hear them whisper to Sasuke "hey stay away from that kid, he is really weird and annoying." Once I heard that I started walking faster but not towards the class. 'I'm going to escape from this miserable hell' I started to run and then when I got outside I started dashing through the trees, I was heading towards my favorite place in the village, the lake out by the docks. Nobody has been there ever since a little boy drowned, the lake was now closed down but I knew a way in.

**(Sasuke P.O.V)**

When they said that I told them "NO HE ISN'T WEIRD AND IM GOING TO KEEP BEING FRIENDS WITH HIM AND IF YOU EVER HURT MY FRIEND AGAIN I'M PERSONALLY GOING TO KICK YOUR ASSES." I turned around to tell Naruto 'let's go' but when I turned around he was gone. I ran into the class room thinking he was there but he was nowhere to be found. I sat down at my desk and stared at the door thinking he was going to come in at any moment. 5 minutes pass and he still wasn't in class, I began to worry. Then I hear the teacher say "has anyone seen Naruto" the whole class said "no." I saw him grab the phone and I heard him say "Naruto is gone again," he stopped talking for minute and said "yeah ill tell Naruto that when I pass by his house," another moment of silence and then he said "yeah bye." I saw him about to say something to the class but the bell rang. I waited until everyone left, and I went to the teacher's desk and said "um...You know where Naruto lives??" "Yeah Sasuke" "oh are you going to see him??" "Yeah" "can I come, I'm one of his friends??" "Sure." We started to walk until I saw these boards blocking the entrance to where the lake was. I asked the teacher "um...Teacher how come they blocked that" "first of all since we aren't at school call me Iruka and second because a little boy drowned there." "Oh…How did he drown??" "Nobody knows, well there is one person that knows" "who" "ill tell you the story" "okay" "Naruto and his best friend were playing by the lake until his friend fell in the lake neither of them knew how to swim, so Naruto couldn't save him. When they found the body Naruto's best friend's parents said that Naruto drowned him and turned everyone against him." "Wow" "yea, that was Naruto's only friend and that was the day Naruto started being hated by everyone. Okay we're here." I thought 'Huh so this is how Naruto's house looks like.' I noticed Iruka taking out a key and opening the door, I asked "how do you have a key to his house," "Huh…oh me and Naruto have been friends ever since he was born but I am always to busy so we never get to hangout, so he doesn't have anyone." "I looked around and couldn't find Naruto, I said "looks like he's not here," Iruka smiled "well then let's wait he has to come home sometime.

**(Naruto P.O.V)**

I sat by the lake until I noticed the sun going down I got up and started going home. While walking I fell and hit my head "ow great now my head hurts!!" I got up and when I got home I noticed the door was open I went inside and saw Iruka and Sasuke. They looked up at me and then Iruka said "Naruto we seriously need to talk."

Talk?...About what?......okay if its about the painting on the  
hokage..ill clean it I promise.  
"Its not about that"Iruka enturupted. "Sasuke...can me and naruto have  
a  
minute alone?.  
"Sure"sasuke said starring at naruto while stepping out the  
door,contemplating about what was so important that he had to talk in  
private?...  
-Inside-  
"Uh....naruto you know your dream about being hokage? Yea you've been  
skipping school. And hokage has to have an above-average record.  
"What dose that mean?" Naruto said with tears forming in his eyes but not heavy enough to fall over  
"It mean that your going to get suspended and that's going to start to  
damage your record if continued"Iruka said sadly  
Naruto had his head down so iruka couldn't see him cry. Iruka didn't  
want to make anything worse so he turned away and left as he saw  
naruto's cristal tears hit the floor.  
As Iruka walked outside he stared at sasuke verry seriously"please takecare of naruto for me...your the next closes thing he has"he said as he let go of his front door and as soon as he did sasuke didn't hessitate  
or thunk twice before running in to the apartment.  
"Naruto!!..Naruto!" sasuke yelled at the head hung naruto as he grabbed his shoulders and shook him yearning for a response from the boy he  
supposesly fell for.  
Naruto didn't hear sasuke but felt his presence felt like  
pretending that nothing happend and just smile but it was too heavy to  
bare so he leaped on sasuke while crying his eyes out.  
...MOMENTS LATER...  
Sasuke knew he done a good job because he had naruto laughing and being his old self in no time  
Naruto had forgotten about the hokage thing because he was sidetracked  
by sasuke  
Who was starring at him like he was thinkin real hard....Narutos room  
was verry messy;empty ramen cups evrey were so when naruto got up to go  
walk sasuke out he slipped on the cup and landed on sasuke and sasuke  
landed on the bed (hence:missionary lol) both naruto and sasuke bere  
blushing alover like hinata after close contact with a special sumbodi  
Narutos knee is betweenhislegs..and he's ontop...hethought as Sasuke and  
naruto stared into each others eyes naruto slightly moved the knee that  
was rubbing up against him....'ahhh'sasuke let out a un-purposly seductive sound. Naruto knew  
what he did due to sasukes reaction and he liked it and he wanted him to make more so he started kissing onhis neck, it felt right but a little wrong but he went with it so he started licking on his  
collarbone you let out grunts and sighs as naruto smiled into his  
neck;enjoying the beautiful sounds he was making but then he knew  
he was about to let out a loud moan when naruto attempted to grind his knee down there  
again but this time bit his lip and clutched unto naruto  
as  
he changed his position  
Naruto started to pushthepanting ravenstee-shirt up as he kissed around the top of hisbelly button the he took a hand and started to play with sasuke  
nipple causing it to semi-harden...  
Naruto wasent planning on going all the way with sasuke ... but all  
that changed when sasuke got on top..."Lets speed things up" sasuke  
said;panting...he pulled of his and narutos shirt and threw them aside then he mapped his body with his hands...Naruto cringed at the touch of  
sasukes cold hands...He was already hard due to the sexy noises that passed through sasukes dreamy lips with the images that followed,then all of a sudden he gasped when  
he felt sasukes toung on his chest he licked and bit his lips as  
sasuke went lower and lower until he hit his pants he unbuckeld them  
and  
pulled them off before he could even protest"damn he's fast" nauto hazedly thought  
as he licked his thigh teasing him in all the right places and he gasped while grabbing his hair sasuke  
played with Naruto; bringing him to a full lenth sasuke licked it making him blurt out his name "sa-sasuke!!!"as he performed fellato on him (fellato=a method of  
head) as he quickend his pumping on him he gentley emited warm carbon dioxide on his shaft it only increased the tightning in his stomach naruto felt it he knew it so he said it "sasuke ahh im gunna im gunna co-"but it was to late he had came in sasukes mouth but he  
didn't care he came up and kissed you with toung and all...Naruto wondered what that weird taste was but then it came to him("came" to him lol) he was discusted but quickly got over it as sasuke passionatly kisses him. then sasuke put his fingers in narutos mouth and said "suck"

End chapter


End file.
